majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!
Kawakami City is famous for its strong dedication to its samurai ancestors. A strong fighting spirit is always valued and it's even an important factor in succeeding in school there. Yamato, a second year student from Kawakami Highchool is always with his close friends (4 boys and 3 girls). They have known each other since they were young and have done loads of things together. They have many other friends, but this seven people is a close-knit group, they even have a secret base where they meet... With the new semester, they welcome two girls into their group and shortly after things start to change... Developer Minatosoft is a Japanese visual novel studio under Howk Eye. Takahiro, who is a director and a scriptwriter of Nee, chanto shiyouyo' and Tsuyokiss, left Candy Soft, and he established Howk Eye Howk Eye founded a sister label named Whale (ホエール?) The games Minato Soft made other than this novel are: *Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (May 25, 2007) *Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! (August 28, 2009) *Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! S (January 27, 2012) *Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! A (January 18, 2013) Publisher Minatosoft is also the publisher of the visual the novel series. Although the games that come out are all in Japanese some fan-translatorsites like Yandere translations for majikoi and Wairu translations for Majikoi S and A are trying their hardest to translate all these visual novels in english for Majikoi fans. Main Characters Males: Yamato Naoe, Shouichi Kazama, Shimazu Gakuto, Mooro Takuya Females: Momoyo Kawakami, Kazuko Kawakami, Shiina Miyako, Christiane Friederich, Mayuzumi Yukie Other Characters *Kumagai Mitsuru *Fukumoto Ikurou *Chika Ogasawara *Tadakatsu Minamoto *Lu-sensei *Kojima sensei *Amakasu Mayo *Yumiko Yaba *Usami Kyojin *Haguro Kuroko *Inoue Jun *Margit Eberbach *Oogushi Suguru *Azumi Oshitari *Sakakibara Koyuki *Kuki Hideo *Cookie *Fushikawa Kokoro Antagonists Shakadou Gyoubu: In Chris route a minor, In Yukie route main antagonist and In Agave( considered by many as the true route in Majikoi) typical helper of the main antagonist. Ayanokouji Maro: '''Antagonist in Miyako route '''Frank Friederich: Chris-route only. In which he is considered the main antagonist there. Itagaki Family: In the prologue only Tatsuko made a short appearance but she wasn't hostile. In the Agave-route together with her siblings. She forms a main force of the main antagonist( Aoi Touma). Aoi Touma: Is considered the main Antagonist in the Agave-route. Also during the other routes he has already shown signs that he is going to be dragged into darkness but the relationship between Yamato and each Female character somehow changes him. Inoue Jun: Being always close to him since their parents are also close with each other he also is an Antagonist that helps Aoi Touma during the Agava route. Sakakibara Koyuki: Also close to Aoi touma and also helps him with his plans during the Agave route Locations All the known locations in the original Majikoi visual novel: Bridge of perverts.jpg|Bridge of perverts Yamato room.jpg|Yamato's room *Kawakami schoolgrounds *Classrooms 1-C, 2-F, 2-S and 3-F *Bridge of Weirdos *Shimazu Dorm *Kawakami Temple *Kazama Hideout *Near the Bridge of Weirdos *Friedercih household(chris-route only) *Zoo in China( Kazuko-route only) Routes The main routes that appear in this visual novel are: *Chris route *Kazuko route *Yukie route *Miyako route *Momoyo route A completed english translation was done by the fuwanovel community. In all the routes only Chris route doesn't have an after-story. After you have finished all the other routes the Agave-route(true route) will be automatically unlocked. You can select the Agave-route by selecting the agave plant between each day. Side routes Between the main routes you can also select some side routes there are the male main characters who you can select and there are also some other female characters who you can select. There is also the hermit crab side route which will unlock if you don't select any character for a few days. Female side-routes: *Umeko Kojima route *Amakasu Mayo route *Ogasawara Chika route Male side routes(non-H): *Takuya Mooro *Shimazu Gakuto *Kazama Shoichi Trivia *The introduction of the characters in the visual novel and in the manga have some similarties and differences *It's the only visual novel in which it depends on the day and character were you can choose a route. For example when Momoyo appears on a day she chases all the other characters away and when Ume-sensei appears she often disappears. *It's also the only visual novel in which you can also can get in a route of the Male main characters( non-H ). Category:Index Category:Anime Category:Visual Novel